Prisoner of Love
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: Rivaille-senpai. Cinta pertamaku. Dia yang mengklaimku sebagai miliknya seorang. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tak akan melepaskanku sampai kapan pun. Dia memenjarakanku dengan cinta yang tertanam pada kontak pandora yang selalu ia kunci rapat di dalam sana—di dalam manik obsidiannya. RivaEre Fic! Darkfict! Read on your own risk! slight EruMin Inside. RnR Please!


****Fanfic didekasikan untuk Aphin123—demi memenuhi challenge grup dengan kode C09****

**Disclaimer :: Shingeki No Kyojin ©****Hajime Isayama****. I do not own the characters, except for this story.**

**Genre::** **Yaoi****, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Lemon/Lime****, Drama, Tragedy, Gore.**

**Rate:: M (Maybe PWP plot)**

**Pairing:: RiRen (Rivaille x Eren), Dengan sudut Pandang Rivaille dan Eren secara bergantian**; **sudut pandang orang ketiga pada bagian akhir****, Slight EruMin (Erwin x Armin) ; Slight Jean x Eren (sebagai bumbu cerita #ea)  
><strong>

**Warning::HARD LEMON! MAYBE OOC! ****DARKFICT! ****Please read on your own risk! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>"Nnha—mmhh—Senpai…hentikan—aku sudah—ahh! Lepaskan—kumohon—nghha ahh!"<p>

Ah—

—kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?

**KRIET. KRIET. **

Apa kau kesakitan, Eren?

"Sen…pai—nnaah! Sa—kit….ahh! Lepas..nnh!"

Kenapa kau menangis, Eren?

**KRIET. KRIET. KRIET.**

"Ku…mohon…biarkan aku—aahhh! Aku mau…keluar…hhhahhhnnn!"

Aku masih belum puas.

Aku ingin lebih.

Aku sangat suka dengan suara-suara memalukan yang kau keluarkan dari kedua belahan bibirmu itu, Eren. Beri aku lebih dari itu.

"S-Senpai—nnnghaaa! Kumohon—aahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Belum. Lagi. Aku ingin Lagi!

**KRIET! KRIET! KRIET! KRIET!**

"Rivai...lle…Sen—pai! Ahhhnnnn! Nggghhannh! Am—nnhhh…pun! Ahhh!"

Bahkan sampai akhir pun, kau tak berhenti menangis dan meminta ampun padaku.

_**Kenapa?**_

Kenapa kau tak bisa tersenyum? Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi kenapa selalu wajah itu yang kau tunjukkan padaku?

_**Hei, Eren. Aku mencintaimu.**_

Kenapa kau selalu dapat tertawa di depan teman-temanmu?

_**Kau milikku seorang.**_

Tetapi kenapa kau tak bisa tertawa seperti itu di depanku?

Jawab aku, Eren.

Jawablah aku.

—_**Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah milikku selamanya.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Earl Yumi **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

**~Rivaille x Eren~**

"_**Prisoner of Love"**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Aku benci jika harus mengakui hal ini.<p>

Tapi aku mencintai bocah ingusan yang selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya itu.

Bocah berisik yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Wajahnya, kebiasaannya, sifatnya yang ramah pada siapa pun. Aku sangat membenci semua tentang dirinya yang sangat bertolak belakang denganku.

Aku teramat membencinya, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada bocah tengik itu.

Benci—

—sekaligus cinta.

Dan satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah—

—aku ingin memilikinya.

Aku ingin membingkai figur senyumnya yang cerah bagai cahaya matahari.

Aku ingin membelai tiap helaian sutra dari surai kayu mahoganinya.

Aku ingin mencumbu kedua belahan bibir ranumnya berulang kali—

—tidak. Aku ingin berjuta kali.

Aku ingin memiliki orang itu.

—Ya, Aku ingin Eren Jaeger. Juniorku yang paling populer di sekolah ini—menjadi milikku seorang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat itu, upacara kelulusan SMA Maria telah usai. Figur-figur mahluk berwujud manusia sibuk dengan lelehan air mata perpisahan dan kebahagiaan. Saling berpelukan satu sama lain, meninggalkan kenangan terakhir di tempat yang akan mereka lupakan dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

Namun, kedua manik kelabuku tak memantulkan apapun kecuali wujud orang itu—Eren Jaeger.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai, kan?" kulihat Eren memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan gugup, namun kedua bola _jade _itu menatapku dengan mantap.

Setelah mendecih singkat, aku kembali membalas tatapannya dengan dingin,"Kau siapa?"

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku sudah melihatmu sejak dulu. Sosok matahari yang kudambakan. Cahaya hidupku seorang. Aku sangat mengenalmu, Eren.

"A—Uh…M-Maaf! Mungkin senpai tidak mengenalku, tapi aku adalah juniormu yang baru masuk tahun pertama di sekolah ini—dan aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu, senpai." semburat kemerahan menyebar ke seluruh tulang pipinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau siapa?"

"Eh? Ah! M-Maaf!" Eren membungkukkan badannya dengan kikuk,"A-Aku Eren Jaeger dari kelas 1-A! M-Mohon bantuannya, Senpai!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan sekolah ini sebentar lagi, jadi untuk apa kau memohon bantuanku?" Eren kembali tersentak—mencoba mencerna perkataanku dengan kilat.

"Eh!? I-Itu sih...Maksudku—"

"Aku tidak suka orang yang suka membuang waktuku dengan sia-sia. Cepat katakan apa maumu, bocah!" Eren tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suaraku yang mulai meninggi—ah, apakah setelah ini ia akan takut padaku?

"M-Maaf, Senpai!" ia kembali menunduk sopan, lalu kembali menatapku dengan wajah yang semakin tak karuan warnanya,"A-Aku tahu ini aneh dan mungkin menjijikan—ta-tapi, sejak pertama aku melihat senpai, a-aku suka pada senpai!"

Kedua bola perak keabuanku membulat tak percaya. Bocah ini serius suka padaku?

"Kau itu pecinta sesama jenis?" aku mendengus pelan," —Menjijikan."

Aku dapat melihat bahunya yang bergetar sesaat setelah mendengar pendapatku, ia menunduk lesu, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di balik poninya yang cukup panjang,"Maafkan aku, Rivaille-senpai..." bahkan bibirnya pun ikut bergetar—hmph, lucu sekali.

"Maafkan aku." Suaranya terdengar serak dan lirih—nyaris berbisik. Ia tak lagi berani menatapku seperti sebelumnya.

Tetesan kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari wajahnya yang menggelap.

Ah, dia menangis, huh?

Aku melangkah maju ke arahnya. Menengadah bingung—menyadari keberadaanku yang sangat dekat dengannya, Eren terkesiap dan menampakkan wajahnya yang amburadul oleh tangisan seorang bocah.

Aku menangkap dagu juniorku itu dan membawanya mendekat—menempelkan bibir ranumnya pada kedua belahan bibirku yang pucat.

Manis. Seperti bayanganku selama ini—tidak. Bahkan yang asli jauh lebih manis dari bayanganku.

Aku mendorong belakang kepala bocah itu mendekat, mengecap bibirnya yang lembut lebih lama. Kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong dadaku, namun menyerah beberapa saat kemudian—kedua _zamrud_ indahnya yang membola perlahan bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Aku pun mengikutinya. Kuhisap bibir bawah anak itu, mengigitinya secara lembut—memerintahnya untuk membuka akses yang lebih dalam. Lidahku menginvasi rongga mulut Eren sepenuhnya, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yang tertata rapi. Lidah Eren yang awalnya hanya terdiam kaku—kini ikut bermain di dalam sana. Ia menjilati bagian bawah lidahku, lalu perlahan menautkan lidahnya pada lidahku—meskipun ia tetap tak bisa mengimbangiku.

Pijakan Eren tiba-tiba goyah, aku dapat melihat kakinya yang bergetar lemah di bawah sana. Seraya menahan tubuh sang bocah agar tetap pada tempatnya dengan lenganku yang mengalungi pinggangnya, aku melepaskan pagutanku dan menatap Eren dalam diam.

Dia terengah-engah seperti kehabisan napas, membalas tatapanku dengan wajah sepekat kepiting rebus dan saliva yang berceceran di sekitar bibir tipisnya.

"Senpai, kenapa—"

"Apa kau tahu konsekuensinya jika kau menjadi pasanganku? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi,"

.

.

"—sampai kapan pun."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Eh, ke rumah senpai? Hari ini!?" kedua mataku membola tak percaya—berdiri dari kursi perpustakaan dengan suara gaduh.

Kutatap sekelilingku. Puluhan pasang mata memandangku sengit, memancarkan aura kesal agar menyuruhku untuk tenang. Aku kembali duduk di kursi kayu panjang itu sambil berdeham lirih, lalu memalingkan kepalaku ke arah senior tercintaku.

"Um...Maafkan aku, Senpai. Aku hanya kaget."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu kaget jika aku menyuruhmu ke rumahku dan melakukan seks setelah 3 bulan kita bersama, bocah?" Rivaille-senpai bertanya dengan tenang, matanya masih tak bisa teralihkan dari buku tebal yang sedaritadi ia baca.

"Se-Seks!?" wajahku berasap, memerah secara instan lalu membuangnya ke arah lain, "Itulah yang membuatku kaget—"

_Well,_ _yeah,_ memang pasangan jaman sekarang begitu mudahnya melakukan hubungan intim semacam itu. Banyak teman sekelasku yang sudah melakukannya dengan kekasih mereka, bahkan kudengar ada yang sudah melakukannya di hari pertama mereka jadian.

Tapi kalau dalam kasusku dengan Rivaille-senpai—

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak usah." masih dengan wajah yang sama, ia membalikkan kertas halaman bukunya.

Aku menggeleng cepat,"Ti-Tidak! Maksudku bukan begitu—"

Pergerakannya berhenti, melirikku dari sudut matanya yang intens, seperti menunggu jawabanku.

Aku tak kuasa menatap balik, memutar bola mataku ke arah lain—tak lama, kembali menatap sang obsidian di hadapanku,"M-Mohon bantuannya, Senpai." Aku menunduk dalam diam, lalu sebuah tangan yang hangat mengacak helaian rambutku dengan lembut.

Uh, malam pertamaku dengan Rivaille-senpai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mandi dengan bersih?" sebuah pertanyaan aneh terlontar dari bibir Rivaille-senpai. Ya, aneh bagi orang awam, namun tidak bagiku yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kecintaannya dengan kebersihan.

"Aku sudah membersihkan setiap inchi tubuhku, Senpai."

—Bahkan aku menggosok kulitku sampai memerah agar membuatnya terjamin akan kebersihannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak sisi kebiasaan dan sifat baru senpai yang telah kupelajari selama 3 bulan aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya—terlepas dari pengamatanku setiap hari yang selalu mencatat aktivitas sehari-harinya.

Ekhem. Aku bukan stalker kok. Aku hanya mengamati orang yang kuidolakan.

Awalnya aku mengira Rivaille-senpai adalah sosok yang dingin dan susah untuk didekati. Namun kenyataannya, dia hanya kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak dan lebih suka menyendiri. Dibalik perkataannya yang kasar, aku tahu bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan lawan bicaranya. Aku dapat melihatnya. Sosok lembut Rivaille-senpai yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam sana. Di dalam kotak pandora yang ia kunci rapat-rapat agar tak ada orang lain yang melihat sisi baiknya.

"Bahkan lubang pantatmu?" Rivaille-senpai kembali berceletuk.

—_well,_ kalau tentang kevulgarannya, aku tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Kurasa Rivaille-senpai hanya tak suka berbelit-belit dan lebih memilih untuk berbicara langsung pada intinya. Mungkin.

Aku mengangguk pelan, mendudukkan diri pada ranjang di belakangku. Tubuhku terbalut kemeja putih berlengan panjang milik Rivaille-senpai—yang ternyata sedikit kebesaran untukku. Padahal ia lebih pendek dariku—ups. Jangan sampai aku mengatakannya pada senpai.

Rivaille-senpai membuka vest rajutnya, melonggarkan dasi ketat yang mencekik lehernya sepanjang hari.

Aku meneguk ludah dengan gugup. Mataku sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari _gesture_ Rivaille-senpai yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Jangan bilang kau terangsang hanya karena melihatku membuka baju, Eren." Ia mendengus—mengejekku.

"A-Apa? Bukan begitu—" panik, aku menggoyangkan kedua tanganku dengan cepat—mengelak.

Kekasihku membalikkan badannya seusai menyinggungkan senyum sinis, berjalan ke arah _jukebox_ di atas meja sudut kamarnya. Instrumen manis dan lembut terlantun begitu piringan hitam pada _jukebox_ mulai bergerak.

Oh ya, Rivaille-senpai memang sangat menyukai instrumen-instrumen klasik seperti karya Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi dan sejenisnya.

Aku tak begitu menghapal nama-nama mereka karena aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik.

Yang jelas, senpai pernah berkata bahwa karya mereka membuatnya tenang dan merasa damai.

Kenapa senpai memutarnya disaat-saat seperti ini? Apakah dia juga merasa gugup?

Sosoknya kembali berbalik ke arahku, berjalan mendekat. Aku kembali menelan ludah.

"S-Senpai, maaf aku tiba-tiba bertanya hal ini... Apakah orang tua senpai berkerja sampai larut?"

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di hadapanku, ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas ranjang—mendekatiku.

"Mereka tidak tinggal di sini." Ia menyahut tenang, mengelus pipi kenyalku dengan pucuk hidungnya dengan lembut,"Kenapa kau bertanya."

Tinggal sendiri? Di rumah sebesar ini? Wow.

Aku menggeliat geli, mengatupkan bibirku dengan rapat saat hembusan napas hangatnya menggelitik cuping telingaku,"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bertanya."

"Begitu." Ia mendorong tubuhku ke dinginnya permukaan kasur secara perlahan, menatapku dengan bisu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kemeja hitam yang masih membalut kulit senpai, jantungku berdebar semakin kencang,

"Daritadi kau terlihat gelisah, sebegitu inginnya kah kau melihat tubuhku, bocah?"

Aku terkesiap,"Hah? Bukan! Aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu kau yang buka bajuku."

"Eh?" mataku mengerjap bingung.

"Buat aku bergairah dan bukalah bajuku, Eren."

Aku kembali menatap kancing baju yang terpampang di atas tubuhku.

**GULP!**

Tanganku yang gemetar hebat terangkat, membuka kancing-kancing rapat itu satu demi satu. Aku melihat senyuman kemenangan dari sosok itu.

Tubuh atletis yang ditempa dengan baik terekspos bebas dalam pantulan mataku.

"Sekarang bukalah celanaku."

Aku menurut saja. Jemariku yang tadinya menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya, perlahan turun ke kancing jeans hitamnya—membukanya perlahan. Kini sebuah boxer hitam polos ketat yang membungkus kejantanannya terlihat sedikit.

Sampai pada saat aku baru saja akan terpana oleh ukuran gigantis yang tercetak pada boxer hitam itu, daguku terangkat ke atas secara paksa dan mulutku terklaim oleh Rivaille-senpai dengan penuh gairah.

Ia menginvasi lidahku dengan liar, berulang-ulang tanpa henti. Kedua pasang jari-jari dingin dan lentiknya menelusuri setiap bagian tubuhku—dengan sengaja melewatkan bagian vital di selangkanganku. Aku mengerang frustasi—tak bisa memprotes dikala terhipnotis oleh pagutan memabukkan oleh Rivaille-senpai. Kemeja putih yang sedari awal menjadi satu-satunya pelindung kulitku terangkat hingga ke atas dada—aku diperintah untuk melepaskan celana dalamku seusai mandi tadi.

Kedua puting kemerahanku mengeras begitu ujung jarinya menyentuhku, dipilinnya tonjolan itu dengan kedua jarinya. Rivaille-senpai mengusapnya dengan hati-hati, aku terlonjak begitu putingku dicubit keras—namun aku masih tak berdaya oleh invasi liar di dalam rongga mulutku. Ia melepaskan pagutanku secara tiba-tiba, lidahnya menjilati saliva yang meleleh dari ujung bibirku. Ia bergerak turun ke leher, menghisap kulitku dengan kuat—meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

Rivaille-senpai berhenti tepat di hadapan putingku yang berdenyut, menjilatnya dengan permukaan _papila_* yang kasar, mengulumnya, menghisapnya dengan kuat—seolah-olah berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat ia telan dari sana. Putingku yang lain tak ia bebaskan, ia memilin putingku yang bebas dengan kedua jarinya. Tubuhku melengkung nikmat, merasakan getaran kuat yang membuat kejantananku basah di bawah sana.

Cepat.

Cepat.

Sentuh aku lagi, Rivaille-senpai.

Aku mendesah kencang saat tangan lainnya meraba kerutan mungilku di bawah sana. Ia meraba permukaan liang sempitku dengan cairan precum hasil kejantananku yang mengalir kesana, satu jari menelesak masuk.

Aku kembali terlonjak—perih.

Jari itu mendorong masuk ke dalam, tertarik ke luar, lalu mendorong ke dalam lagi.

Terus begitu sampai 3 jari kurusnya berhasil mengklaim wilayah barunya di dalamku—membuka paksa liang hangat dan sempitku.

Aku kembali mengerang nikmat, menggerakkan pinggulku bersamaan dengan tempo jarinya yang bergerak cepat.

Rivaille-senpai berhenti bermain-main dengan tonjolan sensitifku, ia berlanjut menandai sekujur tubuhku dengan hisapan-hisapan kuatnya.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai—aku tidak tahan...ah...hnnh ah!"

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, bocah."

Ah, Rivaille-senpai memang selalu seperti ini.

Selalu memperlakukanku dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan-akan aku adalah hal yang paling berharga untuknya.

Padahal, Rivaille-senpai adalah figur idola di sekolahnya dulu. Tak sedikit gadis yang ditolaknya dengan dingin. Tapi Rivaille-senpai mau menerimaku.

Bahkan di universitasnya sekarang, aku yakin banyak wanita dewasa yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya, berkhayal akan merasakan sentuhan lembut seperti ini.

Hanya aku yang dapat merasakannya. Hanya aku.

Rivaille-senpai mencabut ketiga jarinya, mengeluarkan benda besar dan keras dari balik boxer ketatnya.

Indah. Rivaille-san begitu indah dan menawan. Apakah benda sebesar itu akan muat di dalamku? Apakah benda itu akan merobek selangkanganku?

Aku menjilat bibirku sendiri, terpana.

Peluh asin yang menetes dari kulit pucat Rivaille-senpai mendarat di kulit kecoklatanku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi senpai yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya selama ini, wajahnya yang tak sabaran dan penuh napsu. Memberikan sinyal untuk segera melahapku.

Digesekkannya kejantanan itu pada lubang mungilku yang berdenyut sebentar, lalu mengarahkannya tepat pada pintu masuk lubang itu.

Aku menahan napas.

"Ahhh! Senpai—" aku mengerang, menelusupkan kuku-kukuku pada lengannya yang kekar.

"Eren—hha, rilekslah sedikit— kau—mencoba meremukkanku, brengsek." Rivaille-senpai menggeram, menyipitkan matanya dengan napas yang memburu.

Kedua mataku membelalak lebar saat benda asing itu mencoba masuk lebih dalam, lidahku menjulur keluar—seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Eren...Eren..." ia terus merapalkan namaku seperti mantra. Bergerak cepat di bawah sana.

Kutautkan kedua kakiku pada pinggul Rivaille-senpai, ikut bergerak sesuai tempo yang diberikannya. Desahanku semakin kuat. Merasakan surga dunia yang memabukkan.

Lantunan musik klasik yang terus berputar seakan menjadi nada yang mengikuti irama panas kami.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu."

—aku juga mencintaimu, senpai.

Seseorang yang kudambakan selama ini, kini bersatu denganku. Benihnya yang membeludak, memenuhi perutku sampai menggembung sepanjang malam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku membencinya.

Aku ingin mengoyak tubuhnya yang berani menyentuh Eren.

Merangkul Erenku dengan lengannya yang busuk.

Aku ingin menghancurkan lengan itu.

Aku ingin merobek mulut itu, mulut yang bisa membuat Eren tertawa lepas.

Jangan sentuh Eren dengan tangan kotormu, keparat.

"Rivaille-senpai! Maaf sudah menunggu. Ayo kita pergi!" seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berlari ke arahku, memeluk lenganku dengan erat. Ia berbalik sebentar, melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda lain yang ditinggalkannya.

"Sampai jumpa, muka kuda! Jangan lupa kau harus membayar hutangmu!" ia berseru pada pemuda bersurai keabuan itu, yang lalu dibalas dengan jari tengahnya.

Eren kembali tertawa.

"Dia temanmu?"

Eren menatapku heran,"_Well_, daripada disebut seorang teman. Ia lebih mirip dengan rivalku." Ia menyahut polos.

"Hoo."

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari sosok di sampingku,"Rivaille-senpai cemburu?" tanyanya

Alisku bertaut,"Jangan bodoh, Eren." Aku mengacak rambutnya.

Ia menggembungkan bibirnya—menggemaskan,"Yah, sayang sekali. Apa perlu aku melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Rivaille-senpai benar-benar cemburu?"

Jangan kau coba-coba, Eren.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya." Aku menatapnya tajam—mencoba untuk mengancam.

Eren sedikit terlonjak, namun akhirnya tertawa kaku—mencairkan suasana.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Rivaille-senpai." Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, ia duduk ke dalam tanpa kupersilahkan,"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, yang kucintai hanya senpai seorang." Ia tersenyum nakal, menarik dasiku dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirku.

Aku terdiam, lalu menyentil dahi sang bocah—tak perduli dengan rintihannya yang memekakkan telinga.

Sejak kapan Eren menjadi setan kecil seperti ini? Apakah pubertas yang terlambat telah merubah dirinya?

Kupasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhku—diikuti Eren yang terus menatapku.

"Apa yang kau mau, bocah? Hari ini kau aneh." Aku terus memandang lurus ke arah jalanan seraya menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan normal—namun aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan menyebalkan dari sosok di sebelahku.

Eren berdeham kecil,"Tanggal 24 nanti, biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu, Senpai."

Oh, natal ya?

Pantas saja dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sangat bersemangat.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kosongkan waktumu dan kita melewati natal seharian bersama!"

Kalau saja ini dunia hewan, kau dapat melihat ekor dan kupingnya yang bergerak-gerak riang pada Eren.

"Tanggal itu aku—"

"Kau terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bertemu setelah 2 minggu lamanya. Kau juga jarang membalas emailku, senpai."

Kedua pipinya menggembung, merajuk layaknya seorang istri yang meminta jatah.

Yang benar saja, nak.

Senjata mematikanmu itu sama sekali tak bisa kulawan, sial.

"Hm. Akan kucoba."

Eren berseru gembira, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Aku masih menyetir dengan tenang—melewati jalanan kota yang sepi.

Sebenarnya hari itu aku sangat sibuk, banyak proyek yang harus kukerjakan bersama professor Erwin di kampus.

_Well_, akan kucoba menyelesaikannya sebelum tanggal itu.

* * *

><p>[Rabu, 24 Desember 20XX ; 10.15]<p>

Kemana bocah itu? Aku menilik jam tangan metalik pada pergelangan tangan kiriku, sudah lewat 15 menit dari yang ia janjikan. Biasanya Eren selalu datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan, alasannya agar tidak membuatku menunggu, katanya. Ini pertama kalinya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku yang membeku, salju belum turun, tapi dinginnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Rivaille-san?" suara asing membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kulirik sumber suara dari sudut mataku—seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah dan bersurai kepirangan.

"Ah, maaf. Perkenalkan, saya Armin Arlert, sahabat Eren. Sejam yang lalu, dia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesan untuk anda." Ia terlihat takut-takut, menggesekkan jari-jarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

Kenapa bocah itu tak menelponku saja?

"Oya, _handphone_ Eren terjatuh ke dalam kloset, tadi siang. Jadi dia tak bisa menghubungi anda."

Sahutnya seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku mengernyit,"Sekarang dia di mana?"

"Di distrik sebelah, katanya ia akan menunggumu di sana. Di bawah pohon natal."

Bocah itu. Sudah tahu kalau _handphone-_nya tidak aktif, kenapa dia tidak menungguku di sekolah saja?

Aku menggangguk, lalu membalikkan badanku untuk membuka pintu mobil yang kusandari sejak tadi.

Kulihat Armin membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan."Hati-hati di jalan, Rivaille-san."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

[Hari yang sama, pukul 10.45]

Aku turun dari mobilku yang hangat, melemparkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut yang bisa kujangkau.

Dapat.

Surai mahogani yang khas—milikku seorang.

Aku berjalan cepat ke seberang jalan, tak perduli dengan teriakan orang yang mengutukku karena aku memotong jalan mereka. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat membawa bocahku ke rumah dan mendekapnya semalaman penuh.

"Ere—" suaraku terhenti—begitu pula dengan langkahku.

Eren yang kukira berdiri sendiri di belakang pohon natal besar ternyata membawa pemuda yang sangat kubenci—pemuda yang Eren anggap sebagai rivalnya.

Mereka terlihat berdebat. Kedua alis Eren menukik—ia terlihat kesal. Lengannya ditangkap oleh rivalnya, Eren mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Berhasil meloloskan diri, Eren membalikkan badannya—menangkap sosokku dari kejauhan. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Saat ia hendak berlari ke arahku, sang rival menarik kembali lengan Eren—membawanya dalam dekapan dan—

Kedua obsidianku membesar—murka. Aku berjalan semakin cepat ke arah mereka. Menghalau jarak antara Eren dengannya, mengangkat kerah sosok yang lebih tinggi memandangnya dengan kejam.

Eren berteriak saat aku mendaratkan pukulanku ke arah ulu hatinya. Ia terbatuk.

Tak puas, aku mulai menghantam wajah kuda itu—berulang kali.

Persetan dengan orang-orang yang ikut berteriak menonton perkelahian kami.

"Rivaille-senpai! Hentikan! Jangan lukai Jean!"

Jangan lukai Jean? Bedebah sialan ini kau beri nama, Eren?

Semakin murka, kubanting sosok itu—ia mencoba menahan pukulanku dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Kuhantam dagu Jean dengan lututku. Ia memuntahkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Sampai pada saat 3 pria asing mengangkatku ke udara, memisahkanku dengan Jean yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Eren menghalau pandanganku, mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya,"Rivaille-senpai—maafkan aku. Aku lengah." Ia berbisik, suaranya terlihat pecah menahan tangis.

Aku memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman 3 orang yang menahanku. Membenarkan jaket tebalku dan menatap matahariku yang terisak.

"Rivaille-senpa—"

**PLAK!**

Aku menampar sang bocah dengan murka. Ia tampak sangat shock, lalu kembali menatapku dengan mata yang berair.

Persetan. Bedebah sialan.

Kau sudah kotor, Eren. Kau bukan milikku lagi.

Kau hanya seonggok sampah bagiku.

"Senpai—"

Aku membalikkan badanku, berjalan kembali ke mobiku. Eren tak berani mengikutiku, ia hanya memanggilku dari kejauhan. Memohon untuk tidak kutinggal. Aku menutup rapat-rapat kupingku—berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun, memasuki mobilku dan melaju dengan cepat.

Tak perduli dengan _spidometer_ yang menunjukkan angka tertinggi di sana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Berakhir sudah.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Rivaille-senpai semarah itu sebelumnya. Sisi gelap Rivaille-senpai yang tak pernah kuketahui selama ini.

Wajah itu bukanlah milik senpai. Aku tak mengenalnya. Tatapannya sangat mengerikan, seolah bersiap untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani menatapnya.

Ini salahku.

Salahku telah mengajak Jean untuk menemaniku membeli kado ulang tahun Rivaille-senpai.

Salahku tak menyadari perasaan Jean kepadaku selama ini.

Salahku lengah karena membiarkan Jean menciumku di depan orang yang kukasihi.

Salahku membuat Jean babak belur.

Salahku—membuat Rivaille-senpai menamparku.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan jijik.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku salah?

Kugenggam kotak kecil yang berada di tanganku dengan erat. Sakit—luka yang ditorehkan Rivaille-senpai terasa sangat sakit. Padahal aku sering baku hantam dengan Jean di sekolah. Tapi tak pernah terasa sesakit ini.

Apakah senpai akan memaafkanku?

Apakah senpai akan menerimaku kembali jika aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?

Kulirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tanganku. 2 jam lagi sampai natal berakhir—2 jam lagi sampai ulang tahun senpai dimulai.

Aku melihat keselilingku, sudah berapa lama aku berjalan? Ini di mana?

Sebuah gapura yang familiar terpampang di hadapanku.

Ini sekolahku.

Gerbang ini, tempat di mana aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Rivaille-senpai.

Masih sangat jelas memoriku yang menangis bahagia begitu Rivaille-senpai menerimaku. Ia memelukku dengan sangat lembut, mengusap rambutku dengan lembut pula.

Sosok yang sangat kudambakan selama ini.

—Dan berakhir hari ini.

Apakah ini akan benar-benar berakhir?

Gumpalan es putih berjatuhan dari langit, mengenai pipiku yang terasa membeku oleh dinginnya udara.

Aku harus menjelaskannya pada senpai. Aku tak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja.

Aku berlari kencang seraya menguatkan genggamanku pada kotak yang terbungkuskan kertas kado itu.

Cepat.

Cepatlah.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan senpai secepatnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Napasku terengah-engah—kelelahan, namun tak ada keringat yang membanjiri tubuhku.

Aku telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Rivaille-senpai. Kuangkat tanganku dengan ragu-ragu, berhadapan dengan tombol bel.

Apa Rivaille-senpai akan menerimaku?

Argh, sudahlah. Aku harus berusaha terlebih dahulu. Kupejamkan mataku dengan erat—memberanikan diri untuk memencet tombol yang terasa menakutkan itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

Tak ada sahutan.

Apakah senpai tak ada di rumah?

Kuputar kenop pintu, tidak dikunci.

Apa Rivaille-senpai lupa mengunci pintunya dan terlelap?

Lagipula ini sudah malam, senpai pasti sangat kelelahan.

Aku mempersilahkan diriku sendiri masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gelap.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang familiar—lantunan lagu instrumental kesukaan senpai.

Ah, dia benar-benar ada di rumah ya. Kutilik rak sepatu di sampingku—sepatu Rivaille senpai yang diletakkan secara sembarangan.

Uh, senpai terlihat sangat marah—tidak pernah ia tidak serapi itu.

"Senpai?"

**GRRT.**

Terdengar suara seseorang menggeser sesuatu dari lantai atas.

"Senpai, kau di dalam?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Aku menaikki tangga kayu yang dilapisi karpet mahal, menuju kamar senpai.

Tak terlihat lampu yang dinyalakan satupun. Hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang memasuki kamar senpai yang pintunya terbuka.

Apakah itu benar-benar senpai?

Bukan maling kan?

Aku menelan ludah dengan takut, diam-diam mengambil stik golf yang berada di sudut lorong.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar senpai dengan hati-hati.

Bau apa ini? Amis sekali.

Sebuah aroma asing memekakkan indra penciumanku.

Lantunan instrumen klasik terdengar semakin keras—berasal dari kamar senpai.

"Eren?"

Suara senpai memanggilku.

Sedikit terkejut, aku lalu menurunkan stik golf yang sedaritadi penuh dengan keringat dinginku. Berjalan normal ke arah kamar senpai. Ternyata bukan maling.

Aku mengernyit heran.

Bau amis semakin tercium jelas. Sebenarnya ini bau apa?

Sampai di depan pintu, aku berucap,"Senpai, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku meraba dinding di sekitar pintu masuk, mencari saklar lampu.

"Hm?" ada sesuatu yang basah mengenai telapak kakiku saat aku melangkah masuk. Air?

Kenapa bisa ada air yang masuk ke dalam kamar senpai?

Ah. Ketemu.

Aku memencet tombol saklar. Cahaya putih lampu sedikit menyilaukan mataku.

"Senpa—"

Stik panjang yang berada dalam genggamanku terjatuh ke lantai.

Sesaat, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak.

Kedua manik jadeku membola tak percaya.

Sekarang aku tahu bau apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu penciumanku.

"Eren, kau datang."

—darah.

Darah segar yang bercipratan ke dinding putih dan kasur yang putih.

Darah segar yang membanjiri lantai karpet di bawahku.

Darah segar yang menghiasi wajah kekasihku.

Siapa?

Ini darah siapa?

Masih dengan pandanganku yang kosong, aku melihat suraian kelabu yang tergeletak di sana, suraian familiar yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

—kepala Jean.

Kepala itu menatapku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Mata yang penuh rasa kesakitan.

Aku tersentak mundur, menutup kedua mulutku dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Mataku masih tak sanggup berkedip. Punggungku bertubrukan dengan dinding yang dingin. Aku terduduk lemas—kakiku sama sekali tak bisa berdiri semestinya.

Bau anyir yang menusuk indra penciumanku membuatku mual—pemandangan mengerikan yang mempertontonkan Rivaille-senpai yang sedang menguliti kulit Jean dengan pisau yang besar mendesakku untuk mengosongkan isi perutku.

"Eren, kau menjijikan. Jangan muntah di depanku." Ia berbalik seutuhnya padaku, mengacungkan pisaunya yang berlumuran darah dan merangkak mendekatiku.

Tidak.

Tidak. Jangan mendekat.

Aku menatap sosok itu dengan nanar, masih memeggangi mulutku yang penuh akan makan siangku hari ini.

Aku harus lari.

Harus segera lari dari sini sebelum—

"Eren, kau mau ke mana?" aku membeku ditempatku, tangannya yang kokoh menangkap pergelangan kakiku dengan kuat. Wajahnya masih datar.

Jangan.

Lepaskan aku!

Beteriak dalam hati, tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaraku, aku meronta—menendangi wajah Rivaille-senpai sekuat tenaga.

Ia menangkap kakiku yang lain—menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Tatapan yang tak kukenal.

"Eren, kenapa kau menjadi kasar padaku? Kau jadi membenciku?" ia menundukkan wajahnya, menciumi ujung jempolku dengan bibirnya yang kasar dan kering.

"—paskan.." aku berusaha untuk berbicara—mengeluarkan suaraku yang serak.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" wajahnya tiba-tiba menggelap, kantung matanya yang tebal membuat tatapannya semakin menusuk—membuat bulu kudukku bergidik.

"Kau bukan Rivaille-senpai! Lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak, masih mecoba untuk melepaskan genggamannya—sia-sia saja. Rivaille-senpai terlalu kuat. Aku meraba sekitarku, mencari apapun untuk dapat menghantamkannya pada sosok yang mengerikan ini. Mataku terkunci pada stik golf yang kujatuhkan tadi— berada tepat di samping Rivaille-senpai. Kugapai benda itu dengan tangan kiriku.

Sedikit lagi—

**CRAT.**

"AAAARRGH!" aku mengaum dengan ganas saat merasakan ujung pisau yang tajam menembus punggung tanganku.

"Kau nakal sekali, Eren." Rivaille-senpai menyeringai—mengoleskan tangannya yang berlumuran darah pada pipi kenyalku.

"Sakit? Ini hukumanmu karena mencoba untuk melawanku."

"A—Aa...a!" aku tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Sakit, tanganku sangat sakit. Cucuran air mata berderai membanjiri wajahku.

Senpai, lepaskan aku.

Biarkan aku pergi, senpai—

Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kupingku, berbisik dengan suara yang dingin,"Dan aku akan memberikanmu hukuman karena berani berselingkuh dariku, Eren."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Tak ada informasi yang lebih lanjut mengenai keberadaan Eren. Maafkan aku, Armin." Sesosok pria paruh baya berambut klimis menatap sendu pemuda yang tertunduk lesu di hadapannya.

"Apakah Rivaille-san mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini, Erwin-san?"

Pria yang dijuluki professor itu menggeleng lemah—putus asa.

"Levi tak mengatakan hal lain selain kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah berpisah. Saksi mata mengaku bahwa Levi meninggalkan Jean dan Eren setelah mereka berdebat panjang. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi kabar tentang mereka berdua."

Erwin smith meneguk cairan hitam dan kental dari cangkirnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"2 hari berikutnya, polisi menemukan mayat Jean yang telah termutilasi dan dibuang ke pelabuhan pantai distrik Maria."

"—Ini sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu, dan Levi tak pernah lagi melihat Eren selain kejadian terakhir ia berdebat dengan Eren. Polisi juga sudah menginterogasi Levi lebih lanjut—namun hasilnya nihil."

"Apakah Rivaille-san bertindak aneh akhir-akhir ini, Erwin-san?"

"Kau masih mencurigai Levi?"

"T-Tidak, hanya saja—aku sedang mengumpulkan informasi."

Terdengar helaan napas dari sosok yang lebih tua,"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai kedua sahabatmu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau menyerahkan hal ini kepada yang lebih ahli. Para detektif kepolisian masih menyelidiki keberadaan Eren."

"Tapi—"

"Levi bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia tak mungkin membunuh orang hanya karena cemburu buta. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama, Armin."

Armin kembali tertunduk lesu,"Dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Armin. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Erwin menggenggam kedua tangan mungil sosok yang lebih muda.

"Biarkan pihak kepolisian yang mengurus semuanya, aku yakin Eren masih hidup. Jangan bertindak gegabah, mengerti?" Ia memulas senyum ramah, mengusap punggung tangan Armin dengan jempolnya yang lembut.

Armin hanya menatap sang professor dalam diam—membalas senyuman itu dengan terpaksa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mau dibilang nekat pun, Armin tetap merasa takut. Tapi ia tak ingin berdiam diri saja dan menunggu hasil kerja polisi yang lelet. Salah satu teman berharganya telah tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung begitu saja setelah ia berkelahi dengan kekasih Eren. Armin tak ingin kejadian mengerikan ini terus berlangsung—membuatnya cemas setiap hari tentang keberadaan Eren.

Kini ia berdiri di depan rumah Rivaille—mantan kekasih Eren.

Ia memasuki pagar besi yang terhalang salju yang bertumpuk dengan kewalahan—memencet tombol bel yang dingin dan nyaris membeku.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada selempangan tas yang digantung dipundaknya.

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan sesuatu. Kalau memang benar Rivaille-san bukan pelakunya, ia pasti tidak melakukan apapun padaku._

Armin berceloteh panjang di dalam hatinya—harap-harap cemas seraya menunggu respon bel yang sudah ia tekan.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kumpulan pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada Rivaille, mengingat-ingat apakah pisau lipat yang ia simpan di dalam tas sebagai bentuk perlindungannya sudah ia siapkan.

Lama ia menunggu, tak ada respon. Ragu-ragu, Armin memutar kenop pintu—terkunci.

Ia melihat ke sekitar, Mobilnya tak terlihat di garasi.

Rivaille tak ada dirumah?

Armin meneguk ludah, mengeluarkan sebatang bilah kecil—dari kantung jaketnya.

Armin memang belum pernah melakukannya—tapi setidaknya ia sudah belajar dari situs video yang ia tonton semalam.

Tak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya, bukan? Demi kebaikan.

Ia mulai mengutak-atik lubang pintu yang terkunci rapat itu. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya—praktek memang jauh lebih susah dari teori.

**CLICK!**

_Berhasil!_

Seruan keberhasilan Armin tertelan oleh tenggorokannya. Ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan.

Kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda manusia yang beraktivitas di sana.

Masa iya Eren disekap di sini?

Armin mulai ragu, namun tetap saja kakinya yang kurus melangkah kedalam. Dinyalakannya senter pada _handphone_ miliknya—sebagai alat bantu penerangan. Ditelusurinya tiap ruangan di lantai dasar. Ia tak menemukan apapun.

Semua perabotan yang berada di rumah itu terlihat rapi dan bersih dari debu. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan di sana.

Sampai saat ia menemukan tangga ke lantai atas—penelusurannya terhenti.

"_Sepertinya Rivaille-san memang benar-benar tak bersalah. Tapi_—_"_

Armin berpikir keras.

Polisi saja tidak menemukan tanda-tanda mencurigakan, apalagi Armin yang amatiran ini—

—tapi kenapa hatinya merasa tak enak?

Armin merasa gelisah—seperti ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Armin begitu yakin bahwa Rivaille lah dalang dibalik semua ini?

Ia menengadah ke atas.

"Mungkin aku akan mengecek lantai atas, kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku bisa lebih tenang." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mulai berjalan melewati tangga.

Lorong yang gelap menyambut keberadaan Armin di lantai dua—seketika bulu kuduknya meremang kuat.

Ayolah, Armin.

Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan kemunculan hantu di saat-saat seperti ini?

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya—mencoba untuk meredam rasa takutnya dan terus berjalan menelusuri lorong itu. Hari mulai semakin malam. Armin harus bergegas menyelesaikan penelusurannya sebelum Rivaille kembali dan menuduhnya sebagai pencuri.

Ia terhenti di depan pintu ruangan di pojok lorong—ruangan terakhir yang harus ia cek sebelum kabur dari tempat ini.

Dibukanya pintu itu secara hati-hati, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang—seperti sedang menonton film horror yang pernah ia tonton bersama teman-temannya.

Di sorotnya ruangan hampa itu dengan senternya—ia tak menemukan apapun.

Syukurlah

Armin menghela napas lega—rasa takutnya berangsur hilang.

Ia berniat menurunkan senternya sampai pada saat cahayanya memantulkan wajah pucat di sudut ruangan.

"H-HUWAAA!" Armin terjungkal ke belakang—kaget setengah mati.

_Hantu? Benar-benar ada hantu!?_

Kedua kakinya gemetaran—lemas. Ia gapai _handphone_ yang tak sengaja ia lemparkan ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga—mengumpulkan energinya agar segera kabur dari sini.

"Ar...min? Itu suara...Armin?" yang dipanggil mematung.

Tak lama, dengan sigap ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan mengarahkan cahayanya pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"EREN!" Armin membuncah tak percaya—menghampiri sosok itu dengan segera.

Ternyata benar! Rivaille-san lah yang melakukan semua ini—berarti yang membunuh Jean juga dia!

Armin memeluk sosok Eren dengan erat—tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tulang-tulang keras Eren dari balik kulitnya yang pucat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tirus—seperti kekurangan gizi. Rambut kecoklatannya yang lembut terlihat memudar.

"Eren, tenanglah. Aku datang untuk menolongmu! Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini!" Armin mengalungkan lengan Eren pada pundaknya—membimbingnya untuk berjalan.

Eren menarik kembali lengannya—menggeleng tak berdaya.

"Kenapa? Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum orang itu kembali! Kita akan segera melaporkan perbuatannya pada polisi!"

"Tidak bisa...Aku tidak bisa pergi, Armin." Ia tersenyum miris, menatap Armin dengan tatapan yang lesu.

"Apa maksudmu? Ayo kita pergi!" Armin menarik paksa Eren—yang berakhir membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur.

Armin tercekat—Diliriknya selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Eren.

Ia membuka helaian kain itu dengan was-was.

—Tidak ada.

Kedua kaki Eren menghilang.

Hanya ada balutan perban yang penuh bercak darah yang menutupi lubang pada kedua pahanya.

Rivaille telah memotongnya agar Eren tak bisa kabur darinya.

Eren tak bisa pergi dari sini.

Tubuh Armin bergetar hebat—ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia merogoh seluruh kantong bajunya—mencari _handphone_-nya seperti kesetanan.

Ia harus menghubungi Erwin secepat mungkin. Segera!

"Armin—pergilah."

"Tidak..." Suara Armin terdengar serak—ia memenceti layar _handphone_nya dengan amburadul—melakukan kesalahan berulang kali.

Gila. Ini benar-benar sudah gila.

Orang yang bernama Rivaille ini sudah bukan manusia.

"Armin, cepatlah—ia akan kembali! Armin!" Eren berteriak ketakutan—ikut bergetar.

Tidak. Armin harus melaporkan hal ini pada Erwin.

"Armin! Kumohon! Dia akan segera datang!"

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Dia datang.

"_Ayolah, angkat. Kumohon, Erwin-san!"_

"Armin—selamatkan dirimu!" Eren semakin ketakutan—mengguncang tubuh Armin agar segera kabur dari sini.

**PIK.**

"Halo—Armin?"

"Erwin-san! Tolong aku— aku sudah menemukan Eren—"

Terdengar langkah berat dari tangga, gesekan benda tajam yang diseret di lantai berdecit mengerikan. Armin semakin panik—ia kembali merogoh tas selempangnya—mencari pisau lipat yang ia simpan sebelumnya—

Di mana?

Di mana pisau itu?

Pikiran Armin terasa buram—tak bisa mencari dengan benar.

"Armin!" Eren berteriak semakin keras.

Kedua tangan Armin bergetar semakin kuat—tak kuasa menggenggam _handphone_-nya dengan benar, Armin menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia merangkak dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar _handphone_.

Suara pria paruh baya terdengar dari seberang,"—Armin kau di mana!?"

"Tolong kami, Erwin-san! Kami ada di rumah Ri—"

**CRAT!**

"Armin!? Armin jawab ak—"

**BRAK!**

Sebuah alat komunikasi yang terlempar dari tangan sang pemilik telah hancur lebur oleh linggis tajam yang menghantamnya.

Eren tertatih—menyeret tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan—mencoba untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Apa bocah ini mencoba merebutmu dariku, Eren?" ia meludah pada onggokan manusia yang berceceran darah di bawah kakinya.

"Rivaille-senpai—ampuni aku... kumohon." Eren mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi—bahkan tak ada air mata yang sanggup ia keluarkan lagi,"Ampun..." rahangnya bergelemetuk kuat—ketakutan yang luar biasa melanda setiap aliran darah nadinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren? Aku tak akan menghukummu. Dialah yang bersalah— bukankah begitu?" ia tersenyum tipis seraya menunjuk Armin yang tak berdaya di lantai.

Saat ia baru saja akan melangkah, sebuah tangan mungil menahan pergelangan kakinya,"Oh—kau masih hidup rupanya." Ia melirik pemuda bersurai pirang yang mencoba untuk mengganggunya dengan tatapan dingin.

Diraihnya surai pemuda itu dan mengangkat kepalanya yang berlumuran darah dengan kasar,"Kau perlu didisiplinkan dulu, huh?" Rivaille kembali tersenyum tipis dengan singkat—lalu membentuk garis lurus pada garis bibirnya.

"Ja...ngan...luka..i...Ere..n."

Armin mengerang lemah saat sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipinya.

Eren kembali berteriak frustasi.

"Eren—diamlah. Kau ingin aku memotong lidahmu juga? Aku yakin bahwa aku sudah mengajarimu untuk bersikap baik dan sopan." Rivaille—mendelik pada kekasihnya—menggeram pelan sebagai ancaman mutlaknya.

Eren menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketakutan.

Rivaille mendengus, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Armin,"Kurasa aku perlu memperlihatkanmu rasa cintaku pada Eren."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rahang Armin berdenyut nyeri—terikat paksa oleh helaian kain yang melarangnya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Nnha—mmhh—Senpai…hentikan—aku sudah—ahh! Lepaskan—kumohon—nghha ahh!"

**KRIET. KRIET. **

Armin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya—tak kuasa melihat sahabatnya tersiksa di hadapannya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Lihatlah betapa aku mencintai Eren. Aku begitu mencintainya sampai aku tak ingin melepaskannya." Rivaille menjambak surai kecoklatan milik Eren—mengangkatnya agar dapat menghadap langsung pada Armin. Rivaille merunduk—mempercepat tempo penetrasinya dari belakang. Darah pekat mengalir ke paha bagian dalam Eren. Kejantanannya membengkak kemerahan—seakan siap meledak, namun hasratnya tertahan oleh bilah besi yang tertancap pada puncak batangnya.

"Sen…pai—nnaah! Sa—kit….ahh! Lepas..nnh!"

Armin mendelik—kembali melihat ke arah lain. Perutnya terasa bergemuruh karena mual—menahan rasa takutnya yang berlebihan.

**KRIET. KRIET. KRIET.**

"Ku…mohon…biarkan aku—aahhh! Aku mau…keluar…hhhahhhnnn!"

"Lihatlah kesini, keparat." Suara alto yang mengintimidasi membuat Armin tersentak—pergelangan tangannya semakin perih akibat gesekan kulitnya dengan tali tambang yang mengikatnya pada gagang kursi.

Ia menjerit tertahan ketika melihat Eren menatapnya dengan nanar—jarak mereka hanya terpaut 1 meter. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa melakukan sesuatu. Kedua tangan Eren terikat ke belakang punggungnya, Armin yang kesadarannya semakin berkurang sedikit demi sedikit akibat kepalanya yang bocor hanya bisa melihat—kedua tangan dan kakinya sama sekali tak berdaya.

_Erwin-san__—__Tolong kami, cepat__—_

Apakah hidup mereka akan berakhir seperti ini?

"S-Senpai—nnnghaaa! Kumohon—aahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Bahkan Armin belum sempat menjawab pernyataan cinta yang Erwin lontarkan hari ini.

**KRIET! KRIET! KRIET! KRIET!**

Apakah Armin salah mengambil keputusan seperti ini? Kalau saja ia segera menghubungi Erwin sebelum Rivaille datang—

Kalau saja Armin mengikuti nasihat Erwin tadi siang—

—Ia tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Rivai...lle…Sen—pai! Ahhhnnnn! Nggghhannh! Am—nnhhh…pun! Ahhh!"

Rivaille menarik dirinya dari liang hangat Eren—menggeletakannya di atas kasur begitu saja. Cahaya kehidupan di kedua zamrud yang indah itu tak lagi bersinar—tak ada tanda kehidupan yang sebenarnya dari sorot matanya.

Eren Jaeger, sahabat kecil Armin yang selalu menjaganya.

—tak lain hanya seonggok boneka yang dapat dipermainkan oleh sang pemilik dengan seenaknya.

"Ah—gawat. Aku mulai sedikit stress." Rivaille menyalakan _jukebox_ kesayangannya—instrumen klasik yang khas mengisi ruangan. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya menutup kedua matanya—merasakan irama menenangkan yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Ia membuka laci meja yang tepat berada di bawah alat pemutar musiknya—deretan pisau berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran berjejer rapi di dalam sana.

"Eren milikku. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh merebutnya dariku." Rivaille kembali bersuara—kini berdiri menghalangi pandangan Armin.

Pemuda yang bernama Armin itu tidak gentar—terus mengutuk sosok yang telah membunuh Jean dengan tatapannya.

Rivaille tersenyum pahit,"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Eren?" ia mengayunkan pisau dapur yang tajam ke sekitar Armin.

"Aku tidak suka." Ia menggiring ujung pisau itu di sisi gagang kursi—nyaris menyentuh kulit kemerahan Armin.

"Aku tidak suka jika melihat Eren tertawa di hadapan manusia brengsek seperti kalian—padahal dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu padaku."

**JLEB!**

"NGGG! MMHH!" pelupuk mata Armin berbedung kumpulan air mata yang siap mengalir deras begitu pisau yang digenggam Rivaille menembus lengannya. Jeritannya yang tertahan akibat diikat sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Apa alasan Eren berbuat seperti itu padaku? Eren tak pernah menjawabku."

**GRRT! CLAK! CLAK!**

Pisau itu bergerak perlahan—mencoba memotong daging dan tulang lengannya.

"HNNGHHHH! MMMMHHHHHHH!"

_Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit! Erwin-san tolong aku_—

"Oi, apa kau mendengarku? Kenapa Eren bisa begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa Eren membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh bedebah itu? Erenku menjadi sangat kotor."

Darah segar menciprati wajah Rivaille begitu tangan Armin berhasil diputus seutuhnya—wajah sang korban membiru pekat. Rivaille mendengus jijik—membuang tangan yang baru saja terpisah itu kesembarang arah.

Saat Rivaille kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sang remaja, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tch, membosankan." Rivaille berdecih—menilik pada tangan puntung yang terus menumpahkan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Eren, temanmu bisa mati kalau aku membiarkannya seperti itu kan?" sang raven mendaratkan pantatnya pada sisi ranjang. Mengusap rambut Eren dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tak ada balasan dari sang _brunette_.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padanya?" Jemari Rivaille berpindah pada ujung bibir Eren yang mengering—menghapus segaris saliva yang mengalir di sana.

"Kau ingin aku mengakhiri penderitaannya?"

Sosok yang ditanya masih terdiam, sinar matanya semakin redup setiap kali Rivaille berbicara padanya. Kedua belahan bibirnya terpisah—membuka tanpa alasan.

"Apakah aku harus memotong kepalanya? Mengacak seluruh organ yang berada di dalam perutnya? Atau aku harus mengulitinya?"

Kalau saja dadanya tidak menggembung dan menghempis—tanda pernapasannya masih berlanjut, Eren benar-benar sudah seperti onggokan daging yang tak bernyawa.

Seringaian Rivaille terlihat samar dalam sinar temaram bulan. Diambilnya pisau besar yang ia letakkan di samping tubuhnya tadi—membungkuk pada sang kekasih—mencium bibir pucatnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu, Eren."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suara sirene ambulans berkumandang dimana-mana.

Masyarakat sekitar yang haus akan informasi kejadian sebenarnya berkumpul ramai mengelilingi rumah TKP. Beberapa petugas berseragam komplit sedikit kewalahan menghadapi massa yang berebut ingin melewati batas polisi.

Segerombolan reporter TV yang ikut mengerubung sama sekali tak membantu—mereka sibuk menanyai satu-persatu petugas yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Semua channel televisi ramai memperbincangkan hal yang sama.

"_**Pemirsa yang terhormat**__**—**__**kini kami sudah berada di depan rumah tersangka kasus mutilasi atas nama Jean Kirstein yang terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu**__**—**__**"**_

"_**Diketahui bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran universitas Maria dan merupakan mahasiswa kebanggaan**__**—**__**"**_

"—_**terdapat korban baru yang diketahui sebagai teman dekat korban pertama kasus mutilasi**__**—**__**"**_

"_**Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang merupakan teman dekat Armin Arlert dan Jean Kirstein**_—_**disekap selama berminggu-minggu**_—"

"—_**diduga peristiwa mengerikan ini terjadi akibat kecemburuan buta tersangka terhadap korban pertama**_—_**"**_

"—_**Eren Jaeger telah diamankan aparat polisi dan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang layak**_—"

"_**Masih belum diketahui bagaimana keadaan tersangka di dalam rumah TKP**_—"

"Pemirsa, kali ini saya akan menanyakan tentang tersangka pada professor Erwin Smith—yang diketahui sebagai kerabat dekat tersangka." Seorang wanita bersurai coklat madu sebahu berlari dengan sigap sambil membawakan acaranya—mengejar sosok pria paruh baya yang berjalan keluar dari TKP.

"Saudara Smith—bagaimana sosok Rivaille pada kehidupan sehari-nya?" ia bertanya pada pria itu—yang dijawab oleh angin bisu.

Erwin Smith terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan sang wanita—wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan matanya yang memerah.

Tak menyerah, sang reporter wanita terus mencoba untuk menyamakan langkahnya—diikuti sang kameramen cekatan yang terus membingkai wajah sang wanita dari kameranya.

"Saudara Smith, Apakah benar Rivaille melakukan hal ini karena alasan cemburu buta?" ia menyodorkan mikrofonnya pada sang pria—yang lagi-lagi tak diacuhkan.

Erwin berjalan semakin cepat—memasuki sedan hitamnya yang mengkilat tanpa mengeluarkan suara barang sepatah kata pun.

"Saudara Erwin? Saudara Erwin!?" sang wanita mengetuk kaca mobil Erwin dengan tak sabaran—pria berambut sepirang Armin itu memacu mobilnya tanpa melirik pada sang wanita sekalipun.

Eren Jaeger keluar dari TKP dengan bantuan medis, mereka meletakkan tubuh Eren dengan hati-hati pada kasur dorong—membalut tubuhnya yang polos dengan sepotong selimut kain.

Beberapa petugas medis lain mengangkat sosok Rivaille ke kasur yang lain—sementara meninggalkan potongan tubuh Armin untuk penyelidikan yang lebih lanjut.

Eren memalingkan kepalanya pada kasur dorong yang terisikan pembunuh kejam yang mencoba untuk mengasingkannya dari dunia luar.

Sosok itu terbujur kaku dengan kepala yang tertanam peluru pada pelipisnya—Rivaille telah tiada.

Eren ingat suatu kejadian di mana matanya memproyeksikan Rivaille yang mencoba untuk menerjang petugas dan menancapkan pisaunya pada jantung sang petugas.

Dimana sebuah peluru menembus tempurung kepalanya saat ia mengayunkan pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.

Eren ingat ketika kedua obsidian Rivaille menatapnya—seberkas air mata yang terhempaskan ke udara sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Eren ingat senyuman terakhirnya yang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Eren.

Para petugas mulai mengangkat ranjang Eren ke dalam mobil ambulans yang berisik—sesaat Eren kembali mencari sosok Rivaille di sekitarnya.

Manik _emerald_-nya yang kosong melihatnya—Rivaille yang juga diangkat ke dalam mobil ambulans yang lain. Ranjang itu bergoyang saat petugas berusaha mengangkatnya, wajah Rivaille terlempar ke samping dengan paksa—berhadapan dengan wajah Eren.

Eren dapat merasakannya.

Mata kelam penuh intimidasi menatap Eren tanpa nyawa.

Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Mata yang membuatnya tenang saat Rivaille mencoba untuk menyatukan dirinya pada malam itu.

Rivaille—senior tercintanya yang penuh akan rahasia.

Penuh dengan berbagai sisi yang ia simpan dalam kotak pandora.

Hanya Eren yang dapat membukanya.

Ditatapnya lagi mata itu dengan baik—sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu ambulans.

Mata Rivaille-senpai yang tercinta.

.

.

—**Mata yang memenjarakannya dalam kegelapan cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

***Papila = benjolan kecil pada permukaan lidah****—****sebagai saraf perasa pada lidah.**

**Ya, begitu banyak sudut pandang yang kutulis di sini. Semoga kalian tidak bingung ya #kabur**

**Ceritanya emang agak kompleks, entah kenapa aku merasa malah Rivaille jadi dramatisir banget yak. Woakakaka.**

**Aku suka banget jenis cerita yang begini. Sejenis psikopat yang memakai instrumen instrumen lagu klasik sebagai teman setianya saat melakukan kekejaman. Muahahaha #ditampar**

**Ada yang bisa kasih saran instrumen apa yang cocok buat Rivaille di cerita ini?**

**Adoh. :")**

**Akhir-akhir ini aku hobi banget yak bikin fic dark semacam ini. Huks. Gara gara celeng grup aku jadi kalap pengen bikin banyak cerita****—****multichap yang lain jadi terbengkalai. Hahahaha. Review, saran, dan kritik diterima. :") See you next time!**


End file.
